


Hotboxing

by atlantisVernacular



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Casual Drug Use, M/M, The End, bottom!gamzee, everyone has a good time, they get high, top!Tavros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisVernacular/pseuds/atlantisVernacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Gamzee steadied himself by putting his hands on the floor either side of Tavros' hips, and blew the smoke steadily into the others mouth. Tavros inhaled, their lips brushed slightly, and then that was it.'</p>
<p>Best friends Gamzee and Tavros hotbox Gamzee's closet. Shenanigans ensue. (no plot, shameless porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotboxing

**Author's Note:**

> this is old.... so very old. like 2012 kind of old. you might have seen it before on my old fanfiction account but I deleted it last year for personal reasons, so I'm mostly just uploading all the stuff I still have saved to my hard drive. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy !! have some shameless porn idc

Slouched over with lighter in hand, Feet pressed firmly to the wall either side of Tavros' hips, Gamzee Makara decided this was the best idea he'd ever had. They were in the closet of his bedroom, this being the smallest closed space available in the Makara household. Not twenty minutes ago his best bro and long time crush had suggested hotboxing, an idea not unfamiliar with either of them these days.

They'd been friends since the first day of high school when Gamzee had turned up late, with no supplies and no clue what was expected of him. The only seat left in class had been next to this chubby, awkward-looking hispanic kid with his pokemon themed backpack and neatly shaved head. Naturally, Gamzee had rambled on at him all through class until the guy stopped trying to work altogether and engaged him in conversation.

Looking at him now, Gamzee could barely see that shy, scared kid from the first day. Tavros sat with his back pressed to the opposite wall, legs strewn carelessly over Gamzee's. A small, anticipatory smile adorned his face as his friend rolled up their first blunt of the evening.

Gamzee remembered the first time he'd been to Tavros' house. They had messed around on his playstation and eaten until they were sick. The first time they slept over at Gamzee's had been similar- except they stayed up until three in the morning after watching a bunch of horror movies that Tav claimed were way too scary, and baked a whole load of cakes, because for some reason, that's just what they did.

They tried their first blunt together when they were fifteen. Tavros was scared that he'd get sick or die or something ridiculous like that, but the weed had been sold to them by Gamzee's brother Kurloz, so eventually he was coaxed around to trying some with the guarantee that nothing Kurloz would give them would be bad.

It was shortly after that when they decided they should be stoners. Gamzee got way too into some ridiculous band called Insane Clown Posse and staring going everywhere in thick white face paint. Tavros abandoned his buzz cut and let his hair grow out long for the first time ever, and at some point tried out for the football team. He was on if for all of two weeks and then quit due to the sheer amount of bruises he received.

They stuck together even through Tavros' first girlfriend. Vriska, a girl who ended up breaking it off via making a scene in public, and made Tavros cry more times than he could remember. Gamzee thinks that was when he realised just how much his best bro needed him, that night that Tavros spent hours crying on his shoulder about a girl who couldn't care less.

Gamzee remembered the time Tavros thought it would be cool to try getting on the gothic scene, and started dressing in all black and hanging out with Rose and Kanaya and that pretentious Ampora kid. That had been a lonely few months, and Gamzee had found himself spending a lot of time with Karkat and Sollux, a pair of nerds who didn't mind his company all too much. Back in that time period, whenever he saw Tav he would be wearing eyeliner and writing poetry, which he'd spent many a day listening to. He'd thought it was pretty good.

By the time Tavros abandoned his goth phase his hair was shoulder length and to this day they both agreed that he had never looked so awkward. One night round Gamzee's house they decided to do their own hair, letting the other do whatever they wanted. Tavros had ended up with a badly bleached, spiky mohawk and Gamzee with about eight different colours run through his signature mane of curls.

While Tavros had dyed his mohawk black again almost immediately after, Gamzee had decided he liked the colours and changed them every week for the next two years. With this sudden change in style they ended up raiding Tavs closet for black clothes once more, deciding that they would be punks instead. They even got their first piercings together- Tavros had his septum done and wore a thick bull ring through it, and Gamzee had a long silver bar through his tongue.

Gamzee couldn't remember exactly when he'd fallen in love, but somewhere along the way he just wanted more. Friendship was cool, though. He would never sacrifice what he had with Tavros over some unrequited feelings.

And there he sat now, all broad shoulders and toned muscles, floppy mohawk obscuring his left eye. The object of his affections leant casually against the far side of the closet with his legs hung over his own, great big kicker boots on either side.

"Hey, uh, Gamzee? You spaced out, bro." his voice was magical, Gamzee was sure. Tavros' concerned smile always made his stomach do little flips.

"Woah, sorry Tavbro, just got all caught up remembering stuff," he chucked, twisting the end of the paper to a point "You all up and ready for this?"

Tavros grinned, going in for a fist bump "Hell to the fucking yes." his confidence had really improved over the years, and Gamzee constantly found himself intoxicated by the boys upbeat attitude.

He reached for his lighter once more, letting the flame tickle the end of the rollup. Breathing in, a wave of toxic smoke invaded his lungs where he held it for as long as he could before blowing out a thin cloud of vapour. He handed it to Tavros who did the same.

They passed it back and forth a few more times, the small closet filling up with more and more smoke as it went on. Soon enough Gamzee could feel the familiar dizzy high he was so fond of.

"Damn, bro, this shits fresh as hell." he muttered, leaning his head back against the solid wood.

"Pretty, uh, miraculous, huh?" Tavros giggled, inhaling another toke. 

Tavros let out a heavy smoke-filled breath and watched contently as his friend relaxed in their confined space. He took in his features: long nose and high cheekbones under heavily painted face, the way his mane of curls almost hid his eyes behind it's currently pink-dyed mass. His exposed neck and profound collar bones, skinny frame and endless legs that shifted and occasionally twitched beneath Tavros' own.

Recently he'd been having thoughts. Problematic thoughts. He'd been friends with Gamzee for as long as he cared to think about, but in the last few months or so it had started getting weird. Honestly, it had been a little weird ever since Vriska had broken up with him last year. He hadn't dated anyone since, and instead spent almost all of his free time with Gamzee and his friends, getting into whatever the hell kind of shenanigans they could think of. They were closer than they had ever been, but something was telling Tavros that it just wasn't enough.

That's why he'd been so keen to get the other boy high tonight. He was planning to drop the bomb, so to speak, and thought the rejection would go a lot smoother if Gamzee wasn't fully conscious. Hell, he might even be able to make out with him for a while in this drugged up state before Gamzee came to his senses.

"Hey, uh, Gamzee?" he called, breaking the peaceful silence. The clown opened his eyes, a serene smile spread across his face. Nerves overtook him very suddenly, and he just couldn't say it. There was no way he could potentially ruin this perfect friendship he had. Instead, he looked down to the nearly finished blunt in hand, and offered "Blowback?"

Gamzee's eyes widened. Did Tavros just offer to give him blowback? Surely that would mean-

"Uh, yeah, sure thing bro." he swallowed the thickness forming in his throat, pulling his legs out from underneath his friend and got into a kneeling position over him.

Tavros took the lit end of the blunt between his teeth, and watched intently as Gamzee hovered over him. In all the years they'd smoked together, they'd never actually done this. It was only really relevant when they were smoking with the stoner girls from down the street. Tavros couldn't remember a time when they'd gotten high as a group and Gamzee hadn't offered one of them blowback, usually resulting in some kind of bizarre, stoned make-out session. If there was any safe way to hint towards anything, this was the way to do it.

Nervous as all hell, Gamzee wrapped his lips around the filter. Even through his drugged up haze, he couldn't help but feel excited. Their lips were millimetres away from touching, and his heartbeat just wouldn't slow down.

On the other end, Tavros felt quite the same, and thanked god that the inside of this closet was so dark, or else the bright red of his face would be obvious. Gently, he blew the smoke into his friends mouth, who inhaled all he was given and pulled back, taking the blunt with him.

"It's give and take, brother." he chimed, voice lower than usual. Tavros swallowed thickly, allowing the blunt to be placed the opposite way round in his mouth. As Gamzee came down to blow the other end, Tavros reached up and cupped his face in his hands. Ignoring the other boys surprise he guided him down, still holding him in place.

Gamzee steadied himself by putting his hands on the floor either side of Tavros' hips, and blew the smoke steadily into the others mouth. Tavros inhaled, their lips brushed slightly, and then that was it.

Very suddenly the blunt was nowhere to be found, discarded by Tavros and abandoned somewhere on the closet floor. The darker boy used his firm grip to pull the others face to his, closing the gap tightly in a clashing of teeth and tongue. He pushed his tongue past Gamzee's thin lips, probing the muscle he found inside.

The taller boy pulled away, shocked and dazed in his inebriated state "Holy fuck, Tav..."

Tavros blushed darker, his high dulling his nerves enough to keep him steady "Was that not, uh, okay?"

Gamzee looked down at him. His moist lips, flushed face, arms still holding steady as his thumbs caressed Gamzee's cheek bones "Yeah, Tav. That's, that's pretty o-fucking-okay."

He leaned down once more, capturing the others lips in a slower, more heated kind of kiss. The smell of weed and face paint invaded Tavros' senses, his mouth full of spit and tongue, and the wet appendage sweeping across his teeth and the roof of his mouth. His hands left their station on Gamzee's face, roaming up to tangle in his wild, brightly coloured hair.

Tavros felt the others tongue bar clack against his teeth, the cool metal sliding in and out of his mouth. He moaned into the kiss, annoyed when it was stopped. He tried to pull him back down but the taller of the two just chuckled and dove in for his neck instead.

Sharp teeth ghosted over his throat, the others heavy breathing leaving a thin sheen of moisture on his neck. Tongue and metal roamed free over him, and when Tavros let out a high pitched whine, he knew he'd found the right spot.

The small patch of skin between his jawline and ear was quickly attacked, gentle but firm kisses placed over scraping teeth as a long, spidery hand made it's way up to massage at the back of his neck. Tavros leaned to the side to give the other better access, and Gamzee took the opportunity to run his tongue back down the hollow of Tavros' throat. He pulled at the neckline of his shirt, leaving heated kisses and bruising marks against the dark flesh of his collarbone and chest. His other hand found the small of Tav's back and he pressed them together at the waist, pleased with the already hard bulge in his lovers pants.

Tavros was panting and moaning, his high making him dizzy and unsure of what to do in this situation. He groaned at the contact when Gamzee pulled him close, bucking up into the others touch. In a wave of boldness, Tavros pushed the other off, pinning him to the floor where he sat atop his hips. Gamzee grunted, but allowed this to happen, his legs spread at funny angles to fit in the close confines of the closet.  
The darker boy leaned down, pressing a chaste but bruising kiss to his lovers lips. He followed this up with a similar kiss to his jaw, and then to his Adam's apple, licking and sucking there when he got a good reaction.

Gamzee felt rough, demanding fingers run through his hair once more, scraping and kneading against his scalp as Tavros left hickeys across his neck. As his tongue was busy lapping at the dip of his collar bone, Gamzee gripped the other boys hips and ground their crotches together.

Tavros stopped what he was doing to moan and press his face into the others neck, the warm fuzzy sensation being too much for him. He ground them together again, rougher this time, enjoying the feeling of hardness against his own. They spent a long time pressed together in that closet, high as hell and dry humping each other senseless.

"Fuck, Gamzee, stop. I think I'm gonna cum." he groaned, pushing off from his seat in the other boys lap and whining at the loss of sensation.

"Cum, then. Enjoy yourself, motherfucker." he grinned up at him, rolling his hips one more time and grinning even wider at the shocked look on his lovers face.

Instead of succumbing to the temptation of just letting Gamzee dry hump him into ecstasy, Tavros sat up taller, grabbing at the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Gamzee stared, clearly appreciating his dark, toned figure even in the dim light of the closet. 

"No, we're gonna, uh, do this my way. If that's okay with you." he added, not really sure what Gamzee was like in this kind of situation. 

The taller boy shifted, pulling off his own shirt and tossing it to the closet floor "Whatever you want, bro." 

And when Gamzee looked up at him there was this sense of absolute trust in his eyes, and Tavros realised this was a situation in which he had ultimate control. There it was, that feeling like he'd just won the lottery.

He leaned down again, pressing their chests together. The skin on skin contact felt amazing as they kissed, deeper and more passionate than before. Gamzee ran his hands across the toned muscles of Tavros' back, reaching down to cup his ass in one spidery appendage. The darker boy squeaked info his mouth, furiously blushing as the other laughed.

But then the laughter stopped, and Gamzee looked very confused, twisting his head around like he was searching for something.  
"What is it?" Tavros asked, mildly concerned at the sudden lack of activity.

Gamzee shook his head "Brother, why are we in this nasty ass closet? There is a bed right there." he pushed at one of the closet doors, letting it swing open and pointed at the messy bed on display. The light from the room outside was too much too soon, and both boys found themselves squinting as they crawled out of the closet, half naked, half hard, and very high.

"This is so much better." Tavros admitted as he lay back on the dark purple bedsheets, spread across them and revelling in the sheer amount of space compared to the cramped closet. Gamzee dimmed the lights to a gentle glow and joined him, lanky figure flopping down beside him on he bed.

He turned to face him, and Tavros couldn't keep his eyes off the rapidly forming bruises he'd left across Gamzee's body "So, motherfucker, this is your way. How you want it?"

Tavros didn't know how to answer that question "I, uh," he started, looking for a distraction. Instead of answering properly, he flipped over, straddling Gamzee's waist and holding his wrists as high above his head as he could reach. The taller boy stared up at him in surprise, and Tavros ground his ass into the others groin, making him moan.

He leaned over to whisper in his ear, but found himself giggling. Nothing could be taken seriously right now. He couldn't stop laughing, and soon Gamzee joined him, honking away underneath his lovers powerful body. Tavros pecked him on the lips and let go of his hands, focused more on the task of getting out of his jeans. He was left in dark red boxers, but when he went to remove Gamzee's pyjama bottoms a hand reached out to stop him.

"Uh, I ain't wearing no boxers." he said sheepishly. His face paint was smudged and his chest and neck were flushed, covered in bruises. He had never looked hotter. That added information was all it took to send Tavros over the edge.

"Well then," his voice was deep and it sent chills up Gamzee's spine. Two fingers hooked the waistline of his pyjamas "That'll just make it easier for me to fuck you."

Gamzee's eyes pretty much rolled into the back of his head. Tavros pulled off his pants, exposing Gamzee's erection. It was long and kind of thin, and it curved to the left a little. Two thick veins trailed right down to the base where the bottom was lost in a mass of dark pubic hair. Tavros didn't know what he was expecting, but he sure wasn't disappointed.

He leant down and brushed his tongue over the purple head experimentally. Gamzee yelped and shrunk back, leaving Tavros confused and a little insulted.

The clown chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck "Sorry Tav, I'm, uh..." he crawled over and sat on his knees in front of him "Here, let me."

That was all the persuasion it took to have Tavros' boxers around his ankles. Gamzee took a moment to just look at the stiffened cock he was presented with. It was just a little shorter than his own, but a lot thicker. The head was cherry red in colour, and there was much less hair down there than his own. Just looking at it he couldn't help but think that he would rather have this in his ass than his mouth. Preferably both, if that were possible.

Rather than dwelling on it he made use of his tongue, trailing a long line of saliva from the base to the tip, making Tavros shudder. He then took the head in his mouth, sucking lightly before pushing down and taking in as much as possible. He choked, but recovered and swallowed around the length. If Tav's loud moaning and hands running through his hair were any indication he'd say he was doing a pretty good job.

He hollowed his checks and slid back, pulling off with a quiet popping sound, and then went to suck and carefully nibble at the underside, moving down to lick at his balls and bury his nose in the appealing dark hair while he jerked him off sloppily.

"You wanna fuck me, Tav?" he growled, looking up with sultry eyes as Tavros whimpered above him "You wanna ram that monster cock in my ass?"

Tavros couldn't help it. He started laughing and pushed Gamzee back down onto the bed, who looked kind of confused but was smiling anyway "Gamzee, I am going to ram my cock so far up your ass you won't be walking right for weeks."

Without having to be asked, a very eager Gamzee flipped off the bed and opened his drawer, from which he pulled a bottle of lube. Tavros was kind of suspicious as to why he owned such a large bottle. They once had a very strange conversation about masturbation that ended awkwardly and both swore to never discuss it again, and that was three years ago, so really Tavros had no idea what Gamzee did in his personal time.

But he had a pretty good idea of what was about to go down. Gamzee lay back on the bed and Tavros sat cross legged by his side. The taller boy squeezed a fair amount of lubricant from the bottle, briefly palming his own erection before reaching down to rub the slippery liquid down his balls and the entirety of his asscrack. Tavros watched, not really knowing what to do.

Gamzee poured more lube onto his fingers and rubbed lightly at the puckered hole, slipping one finger inside. He closed his eyes, purposefully not looking at Tavros as he inserted a second finger, stretching himself with scissoring motions. He knew he was staring, but Tavros couldn't help it. The way Gamzee bucked down onto his own fingers was just so... hot.

He couldn't take it anymore. Tavros loomed over the other boy, capturing his mouth in a slow, heated kiss. Gamzee moaned up into him, pushing another finger inside himself as his partner reached down and took hold of his weeping cock, stroking him gently.  
Deciding he was fully prepped, Gamzee sat up, pushing Tavros back into the mattress. He straddled his waist, holding steady with hands splayed against his chest.

"You all up and ready for this?" he asked, lining himself up on Tavros's cock. It already felt amazing just pressing lightly against the ring of muscle. Tavros groaned.

"Hell to the fucking yes." he ground out, pressing his thumbs into the others hip bones.

Gamzee took a deep breath and pushed down, impaling himself slowly on the appendage. It was more than he had anticipated, however, the stretching he had done with his fingers not quite meeting the standards of the hardened cock inside him.  
Tavros whined, the feeling of Gamzee's tight hole better than anything he'd had before. The taller of the pair finally managed to bury himself to the hilt, skin meeting skin as he took the entirety of his penis inside of him.

"Oh fuck, Gamzee." he panted, barely restraining himself from bucking upwards into his partner "You're so good. Oh god... you okay?"

It took Gamzee a moment to reply, busy adjusting himself to the wide girth of the limb inside him. He hadn't expected to feel so full "Yeah. Yeah, Tav, I'm good."

Gamzee looked nervous, sweating more than usual. Tavros gave a largely experimental roll of the hips, attempting to get his lover to a better place with this experience. A thought crossed his mind that maybe they shouldn't have gone so far so soon, and all of a sudden dry humping in the closet seemed a lot more appealing.  
But when Tavros rolled his hips Gamzee released a high pitched keen that could in no way be defended as masculine. He stared down at his partner, shocked by the sensation.

"Fuck, Tav. Do that again."

He rolled his hips once more and the feeling returned, a tingling sensation deep within him that made Gamzee see stars. He whined and pushed himself down further, fucking himself on Tavros' dick.

"Oh my god," he groaned, rubbing at Gamzee's hips as he guided him down at the right angle, the tight ring of muscle slipping up and down his length.

It was way too much and Gamzee was close to the edge "Tavros, oh fuck, Tavros I think I'm gonna-"

Tavros flipped them over so that Gamzee was on his back. The taller yelped, wrapping his arms around the others neck as he plowed into him. Deep, slow thrusts drove him into the mattress, the hot tingling in his nether regions driving him wild.

A warm hand wrapped firmly around his cock, Tavros pressing their chests together as he pumped him in time with his thrusts. Gamzee moaned and whined, never having felt quite this good before. 

Tavros' hot mouth kissed and sucked at the crook of his neck, and that was all it took. Gamzee came, vision going white and screaming Tavros' name. He rode out his orgasm with his partner still inside him, the aftershocks distracting him from the sudden clamping of teeth against his collar bone.

A low, primal growl escaped Tavros' mouth as he came inside his lover, the taste of blood and sweat and Gamzee invading his senses. He pulled out slowly, still palming at Gamzee's softening cock.

Gamzee lay on the bed, legs shaking and in more of a daze than when they had started. The high had worn off at some point, but the afterglow from damn good sex was even better. He felt pressure on his stomach and looked down to see Tavros wiping up his cum with a towel he'd found somewhere on the floor. The clown chuckled, leaning his head back and staring blearily at the ceiling.  
When Tavros joined him, arms wrapped loosely around his waist and face pressed into his shoulder, Gamzee couldn't help the pure wave of happiness that threatened to take over him.

"You make the cutest faces when you cum." Tavros mumbled into his neck. Gamzee laughed, still a little shocked at his partners boldness.

"Tavbabe, you gotta try being on the receiving end of that there motherfucker. Shits all like..." he looked for the word, but could find none.

"Miraculous?" he grinned up at the clown and received a peck on the lips in return.

"Yeah." Gamzee smiled, content with his lover in his arms "All kinds of miracles going on up in here."

They cuddled on Gamzee's bed for a while, purple blanket loosely thrown over their tangled limbs, and at some point drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
